Broken Bella
by Jasperlover98
Summary: Bella is 14 , and has a sucky life. GOing to foster home, to foster home, to being abusised to raped . Her life sucks. But when one family will take her in will her life get better. ?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first please be nice.

I own nothing, all belongs to S.M

Bellas P.O.V

My name is Bella Swan , im 14 years old and I hate life. My life was all good until 4 years ago my mom died. Well , here ill take you back to the beginning.

*Flashback*

_8 years ago._

_I was upstairs playing with my barbies, and listening to my mp3 player. I turned it up really loud trying to tune out the fighting. My parents were always fighting , back to when I rember . They always fought about money , and work . When my dad came into my room he said " Isabella get your ass up , right now. " _

_I got up but I was confused. " Daddy where are we going?"_

_"We are leaving now, your dumb ass of a mom has been doing nauty thing."_

_"Daddy I don't wanna leave."_

_"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU WANNA DO I SAID GET YOUR ASS UP RIGHT NOW!"_

_He started to pull my hair, I finally got up. We went down the stairs I saw my mom crying. That was the last time I ever saw my parents together again. _

After that I lived with my dad and only saw my mom every other weekends I looked forward to seeing my mom. But, four years ago when my mom died , everything turned upside down . My dad got married to this witch named Tanya. She was a drunken whore. When he married her he started to abuse me . It was really bad, at first it was just name calling , then slapping me, then raping me.

But, one day when I was 13 my friend Jane came to drop off my bookbag I left in her parents car. That day Charlie decided to rape me, when she walked in she saw the witch then heard screaming, she ran upstairs and saw Charlie raping me. She ran to her parents and since her parents were poilce officers my dad and Tanya got put in jail. Ever since then ive been in foster care.

_Beep Beep Beep _

I was not ready to go to school, my boyfriend James was gonna be there and lets just say he isnt the type you wanna mess with , you see last night he wanted me to come over so he could fuck me, but the stupid foster parents set the alarm . So I couldn't go out . Which pissed me off.

Once I got ready for school I went downstairs to get on the bus. "Bye Bella" whatever I mumbled." Bella you better get your ass over here and tell your mother bye. " Jacob said. I went over there and said bye. When I walked passed Jacob he slapped me . Yep, that was normal. I hated it too.

Once I got to school James came to me and pulled my hair , "Why werent you at my house last night little whore?"

"I couldn't come. " "You don't tell me what you can and can not do , you do as I say, your mine." "Okay ill come next time."

When I got home that day, Jacob about slapped me so hard I almost went pee. "Bella guess what you got your wish your leaving this place, Renne is coming to pick you up. Your going to a new foster care in Forks. So you will not be anywhere around us. Because Seattle to Forks is like 4 hours from here, so you will never see us again bitch. And you better show that new family what you showed us or so help me God I will hunt you down and kill you."

I went upstairs to pack, I didn't have much but it worked. I grabbed a bottle of vodka and a case of beer and hid it in my bookbag, then went into Jacobs and Leahs bedroom and grabbed all there cigerattes.

Esme P.O.V

Today a lady came by the hostpital to see Carlise and I. Her name was Renee and she was a social worker. We werent expecting her at all, but she told us we were her last chance to save Bella. The poor girls file was horrible. I felt so bad for her. She was abusised all her life. So we were taking her in this Friday. I hope she was okay with us, I mean all our other kids were adopted, but at a very young age. Emment who is 16 was adopted at 5 , Rosalie who is 16 was adopted at 6 , Jasper who is 15 was adopted at 8 , and Alice who was 14 was adopted at 4, and lastly Edward who is 14 also was adopted at 2. They accpeted us very easily but also because they were young. Bella would be arrving tomorrow , but I just really hoped she would accpet us.

**A/N I know its short but sorry . Please review. Thanks. Oh, and this is my 1****st**** so please be nice.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bellas P.O.V

When Renee came and picked me up I was in a bad mood, I mean who would be, every family always thinks 'oh she's going to be happy to be here etc' well guess what not me. I was not in the mood to meet this family, appertly they have like 100 kids. Their names were Esme and Carlise Cullen. They lived in Forks. Which was like 4 hours from Seattle. He was a huge doctor appertly in the area, and she was a stay at home mom. When I texted James and Jane , I got a be good and act happy even if you're not from Jane, normal text when I to a new foster home from her. James on the other hand was pissed.

_Bella, if you do not come and see me, I will find you and slap the shit out of you, I swear to God, if you hang out with any other guy I will rape you and get you drunk right in front of him. You are mine bitch._

_James. _

Wow, that hurt but I don't care anymore. Renee is trying to talk to me, but I have my iPod in my ears so I can't hear her. "Bella!"

God, I hate this woman. "Yeah?" "Have you listened to one thing I've said?"

"Have you listened to one thing I've said?" "Mhm." "Then what all have I said?"

"Ummmm….." "Yeah that's what I thought, now listen this family is very sweet, they love their adopted kids as their own. Give them a chance. "

Whatever I mumbled. When we got there she got out and got my stuff. We walked up to this huge house and knocked on the door. A man and a lady in like 1500 style clothes answered the door. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Cullen" Renee said.

"Hi Renee and Hello Bella." Carlise said. They looked at me creepy. I could already tell I would not like this family. We walked in the door, and they talked for a minute, then Renee turned to me and said "Please try." That's all she said then left.

"Bella please follow us." Said the man. I followed them into the living room and there was like 5 kids in there my age.

"Bella this is Rose and Emmett there 16," The man Carlise said pointing to the blond, and huge dude. "And this is Jasper he's 15," He said pointing to the guy that looked like he was constipated, "And this is Alice and Edward there 14." He said pointing to the one that was over excited and the other one who looked like he was concentrating really hard. Dumb asses. **A/N** **They are not paired by couples , just by age , they aren't even couples. YET. **

"Guys this is Bella."

Heys echoed around the rooms.

"Um, can you show me my room, I wanna get some sleep."

"Sure, but first lets go over the rules please."

Carlise and Esme walked me into their kitchen and sat down at the table telling me to sit across from them. "The rules are very simple, and I hope that you are okay with them, if you are not, and then you may tell us why, but please let us get them all done before you reject. Is that okay?" I nodded my head.

"No drinking, smoking, or drugs." Damn I thought. "No sex under our roof, no cursing, and no calling names. You are not allowed to hit or harm any of your siblings. That's all of them, but please respects them. Yes we know we might have come hard by telling you the rules right off, but you needed to know them. Any questions?" Carlise said

I shook my head again. I was not going to let them know I smoke. "Do you have any drugs or cigars or cigarettes or alcohol on you?" I was going to trick them and just give them my pot and cigars, because I could live without those. I nodded my head. "I have cigars and pot." "May we have them please?" Esme finally spoke up and said. I nodded my head. I went to get them, and gave them to them.

"Thank you." Esme said. "Come with me and I will show you your room and let you unpack." I followed her and she came to this room that had pink on the walls, with red poke a dots. Gross, the bed was the same pattern. It was gross. "Um, tomorrow you and I are going shopping to get new bedding and more clothes." Esme said. "Your bathroom is across the hall, you will be sharing with Alice." Ugh, that freak. "Well I'll give you some space."

I unpacked and sat on my bed, pulled out my phone and texted Jane.

_This family is crazy, no drinking, smoking, or pot. Wtf. And they have like 5 kids. My room is ugly as shit, and I have to share a bathroom with a freak. _

_Bells._

_Bella, you don't need that stuff anyway, its not like its your life line. And who cares if they have lots of kids, you can make friends with them. And you only have to sleep in your room. Freaks aren't always bad. I love you._

_J._

She was pissing me off so I just turned it off. This was going to be a long week/month/year. However long I'm here until they ship me off.


	3. Chapter 3

Esme P.O.V

Wow, I could tell Bella was going to need lots and lots of help. She was very very quiet. On top of that she smoke and did drug, I had a feeling she was lying to us about something, but so far I knew nothing. I left her to unpack because I didn't think she would need any help, she is 14. I really hoped she opened up to us soon. She would never look at Carlise in the eye. And only has spoken to sentences since she has been her. I only knew what was in the files but I did have a feeling there was more to it. I mean every kid did have more to their stories than the files told us. All my kids were adopted and every one had a horrible life before us.

Emmet's parents didn't care about him, so they shipped him to a foster care when he was just 4 months old. When he got to his 1st foster care at just 2 years old the girl was drunk and never fed him. So he starved.

Rose, was abused by her father's best friend, who lived with them, he constletly burned her with a cigarette and burned her with the stove. And even once raped her, while her parents watched. How can someone do that to their kid?

Jasper, lived in Texas, and one day his parents left him on a horse, and let it ride off, and one day the horse ran into a tree and nearly killed Jasper. Then we adopted him.

Alice, was sent into foster care because her parents abused her so bad. They made their older daughter watch her. Her and her other 'siblings' that were just babies, and they kept them in a shack behind their house. When they cried they shoved hot peppers down there throat, and if they jumped around they would duck tape their hands on their cribs. One day, there older sister got so upset she accidently killed one of her siblings. They went to a hospital saying she fell out of a shopping cart, and soon they realized they were dealing with a abusive murder. The parents fled, but then they found them, they were sentenced to life, while the teenage girl was sentenced to 7 years. Alice's story is the worst. But she remembers nothing. I now am thinking Bullas is worst than Alice's though.

Edward, well we just adopted him when his parents died in a car crash.

Now that Bella is here everything will change. We will get a new daughter and hopefully help her through the times she had bad. I hope she will open up to all of us, not just me or Carlisle. We weren't going to ship her off because times got rough. We weren't just fostering her because of the money, we really wanted her. She might be good to our family. I hope so.

Edwards P.O.V.

Wow this Bella was weird. I don't think I liked her at all. Mom told us to give her a try, but just how she acted, I don't think I can give her a try. She was just a little whore. Worthless, she let guys have sex with her. What was her problem?

Alice's P.O.V

Oh, I love Bella I really do. I know had a new shopping buddy. I could by her clothes, and shoes, maybe purses. Oh, I was so excited. I couldn't wait till she got to know me because she would love me. Maybe she would let me help her decorate her new room. OMG maybe she would even allow me to give her a makeover. Oh Alice, calm down. I got to keep telling myself that.

Jaspers P.O.V

Bella seemed okay, she was really quiet, but I mean who isn't. I hoped she liked us though.

Rose P.O.V

Ugh. Bella seemed weird. I mean Alice is weird but Bella was just out of this world weird. At school I would never be got dead with her. She seems well lame. Look at those clothes she has. Did you see her hair it was way too long, she needed a haircut and needed one now? She had spilt ends. And it was so greasy. Who likes greasy hair? Not me or my friends. If Bella wants to be cool, well she needed a well makeover, she was drop dead ugly.

Emmet P.O.V

I was so excited to have Bella. She was a new person to play with. I was excited. Yayayayayayayay. I loved being Emmet. Hehe. Maybe shell help me pull pranks. Oh, I hope so.

**A/N So I hoped you liked it. Alices past is actually a true story, came from Americans most wanted, Its sad isn't it. Edwards opion surprised you didn't it. Please update, ive gotten many story alerts, but please update, Next chapter will be Carlisle thoughts about having a new daughter. Oh, and will bella get in trouble the 1****st**** day. Review to find out. Im not going to update until I have 3 reviews. **


End file.
